1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a noise converter for reducing noise generated in exhaust and feed of gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For noise converters for such purpose as above, widely used is a structure in which the flow of gas is adapted to collide with baffle plates for attaining roundabout of gas in the passage so as to cause mutual interference and extinction of sound waves.